Tea and Snuggles
by nightmist379
Summary: BB and Rae encounter a frightening enemy, which leaves Beast Boy a little shaken up. Raven hates seeing him like this and will do what ever she can to comfort him. BBxRae fluff. Currently a one shot, however, that might change. Please enjoy! (rated T, just to be safe)


Hey there! I haven't written in some time, but I wanted to give this pairing a try.

 **FYI: In this story, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire got called away to Titan's East temporarily. That is why they are not included. Also, Raven and Beast Boy are both 19 years old. Please forgive poor writing/typo's. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of soft knocking broke through Raven's sleepy haze. Groaning, she faced her clock resting on the bedside table. It read, _2:33am._ She had just barely gone to sleep a few hours ago due to a late night mission, and was nowhere near ready to get up.

"Rae?" A muffled voice hit her ears and she felt a flood of sadness wash over her. She sighed, feeling guilty for ignoring the man on the other side of the door, knowing full well that it was his sadness she was feeling. _Curse my empathetic abilities._

She threw her blankets off, exposing herself to the chilly air in the room. She folded her arms over her chest, partially because of the temperature change and also for her modesty. She only wore a magenta tank top and gym shorts. Stumbling a little, she made her way to the door and with a quiet _woosh_ , it opened.

"Hey." Raven spoke quietly, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey." Beast Boy said, hands in his pajama bottom pockets.

Even though her eyes were still clouded with sleep, she could make out his pained and guilty facial expression. Given what had happened only a couple of hours ago, she couldn't blame him.

The alarm sounded, alerting the pair to criminal activity deep within the city. When they arrived at the scene of the crime, they found genetically mutated animals under the control of Professor Chang. It wasn't a particularly hard battle, but it took an emotional toll on Beast Boy.

Raven had never felt such fear and sadness in him when a creature with the body of a dog and head of a snapping turtle ungracefully charged him. Once he knocked it out, their attention turned to the others. One was a boar with the head of an armadillo and covered in armored plating. Another was a komodo dragon crossed with a wolf, a scabby hot mess of fur and scales. The last looked like a big cat of some kind combined with a creature with elongated legs, possibly a horse.

Although their physical appearances were quite unnerving, that couldn't compare to the noises they emitted. Squeals and unnatural gurgling sounds erupted from them constantly, as if they were in unbearable pain, or a blind rage. Beast Boy could sense their fear and this terrified him. It was unholy.

After they barreled through the creatures and had apprehended Professor Chang, the mutants were to be rounded up for disposal. However, this was unnecessary as they all collapsed to the ground, melting in a pool of whatever toxic waste, chemicals, and DNA they were created from.

The pair were silent until they returned to the tower. It was 12:09am by the time they got home and split for their rooms when Raven acknowledged what had happened that night.

"You know, for what it's worth…at least they aren't in pain anymore. I'm sorry Garfield. Are you going to be alright?"

All she got in response was a nod before he entered his room. And now, here he was, standing outside of _her_ room only a short time later. He certainly was not alright.

* * *

Normally, Beast Boy would have oogled Ravens' current attire as he most often only saw her in her Titan's uniform. Normally, he would crack a joke about such a domestic scene as the one displayed in front of him. But not tonight. He needed something to get his mind off of the abominations they fought only a few hours ago.

He looked down at the empath and spoke quietly. "I can't sleep." Raven wanted to be upset with him for waking her up, but her mind simply wouldn't allow it. She remained quiet while he continued to speak.

"All I can hear or think about are those…things. It makes me sick to think someone purposefully created them without any regard to what they feel."

Instantly, Raven felt his pain. It ran so deep within him, and now within her, that it caused her to tear up. She hated feeling like this. She hated that _he_ felt like this. She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his torso, her cheek resting against the cotton shirt over his chest. "I know." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her tight and hugged back with all he had, his cheek resting on top of her head. They stayed like that for a few moments longer before Raven spoke. "Would you like some tea? We can put on a movie if that would help get your mind off of things."

He pulled away from her embrace and smiled a tired smile. "Mhm, thanks Rae. Sorry for waking you."

She waved a dismissive hand as they began their walk to the common room. "Don't worry about it. Just don't expect this to be a regular thing." She stifled a yawn. Beast Boy smiled in return. He had heard that one before.

* * *

Two hot chamomile teas later, they were sitting on the couch in front of their enormous TV while Beast Boy rummaged through their DVD's. "Hmm, how about a Star Wars movie?" He held up a dvd case towards her. Raven's pointed look said enough. "Ok, how about Sherlock Holmes?" The empath considered it for a moment and then agreed. With the movie starting, he took his place next to her on the couch.

He draped a blanket over himself and turned to her, "Blanket?" She looked at him skeptically, for a moment, but gave in when feeling the soft fabric touch her crisscrossed legs.

"You better not try anything funny. I have no problem leaving you alone you know." She spoke sharply, however, bluffing about the leaving him alone part. The threat was enough though as he nodded vigorously, both hands immediately shot in the air.

The movie began and Beast Boy laid his arms down by his sides, hands resting in his lap. His legs were stretched out, feet on the coffee table in front of them. Raven, sat to his right, was a bit slumped in her seat, feeling the effects of the tea and lack of sleep. Only 10 minutes in, and she had passed out, head resting on Garfield's shoulder.

As far as getting his mind off of the night, it was long forgotten thanks to the sleeping woman beside him. He wasn't sure if it was because she was an empath, or because she truly cared for him that he felt comfort from confiding in her. He hoped it was the latter. He couldn't deny they had grown closer in the last two years. Maturity helped them to tolerate one another and time certainly helped them grow fonder of each other. During these rare times, Beast Boy wondered what it would be like if there was something more between them.

Letting out a yawn he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the couch, hopeful for what the future might bring for him and the sleeping girl at his side.

* * *

The following morning Raven was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes, the dark green object in front of her too close to focus her vision on. Memories of last night came flooding back; the fight with professor Chang, hugging Beast Boy, the movie on the couch. Her eyes shot open, now wide with understanding of her current situation.

She was lying down on the couch snuggled into Beast Boy's chest! She could hear a light bulb break in the kitchen, and more beginning to crack under her lack of control. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to reign in her powers. With her cheeks less flushed, she reopened her eyes.

Her arms were sandwiched between him, her legs barely intertwined with his. Another bulb broke in the distance. His arm was draped across her side, lazily hanging over her. She couldn't see his face, as she was below his head, but she could tell from his even breaths that he was still asleep. _Whew_.

She was about to pull away but something stopped her. Was it the warmth of his embrace? Being so close to someone? She hadn't truly experienced this type of intimacy with anyone, and yet right now, this felt so…natural. It felt good to be wanted. Even if Beast Boy was currently unconscious and unaware of his actions. Was that selfish of her? She didn't get time to answer her own thought when a grumble came from the changeling.

He yawned and pulled her tighter to him, as a child would hug a stuffed animal. She tensed at this action, fully aware that the lights in the tower were flickering on and off now. She had to get out of his grasp. This was getting dangerous. Every fiber of her being was screaming to stay but her powers were getting out of control!

"Hey, Raven." She froze as his hoarse voice reached her ears. "Sorry if you're uncomfortable. You're really warm. Thanks for staying with me." He mumbled tiredly, his eyes still closed. All Raven could do was remain frozen. _He's awake. And I'm still here!_

"Garfield, I…" She trailed off upon hearing the light snore of the changeling. She smiled, _Idiot._ She let her emotions do battle, but ultimately decided to stay where she was. The others were away, he was happy, _she_ was happy. Nothing left to do but to soak it all in before repressing these feelings for a very long time. Soon, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lulled her back to sleep.

* * *

What do you guys think? I would like to continue the story line, but I'm not sure where to go from here! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
